Liburan yang sangat Menyenangkan
by Plekie's Pen
Summary: liburan yang tak terlupakan... asyik banget deh...
1. Ke Daraat !

_**Summary : wah, liburan yang sangat mengasyikan…!**_

_**Pairing : **__**Konoha **__**:Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. **__**BikinI Bottom**__** : Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Crab, Pearl, Sandy.**_

_**Baca deh seru banget ! (masa sih?) ya udah, daripada penasaran mending baca saja sendiri ok !**_

_**Punten ya Pak Masashi Kishimoto jeung Pak Stephen Hillenburg**_

_**^-^ I HOPE U ENJOY IT ^-^**_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA ~~ SEMOGA SUKSES SELALU**_

.Liburan yang Menarik.

Pada suatu saat disebuah desa, yang bernama Desa Konoha, hiduplah dengan damai dan tentram tiga sekawan yang bernam : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Mereka sejak kecil sudah bersahabat. Menurut informasi, ada yang bilang mereka ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, ada pula yang bilang mereka ditinggalkan di depan panti. Hingga detik ini mereka berusia 17 tahun, mereka belum tahu jelas tentang informasi asal-muasal keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya, mereka itu sudah menjadi bagian dari staff panti asuhan. Karena mereka sudah dewasa.

_Sementara di daerah lain…._

Tepatnya di Bikini Bottom, tinggalah beberapa keluarga dan individual (sampai sini Alhamdullillah bahasanya masih baku). Keluarga Tuan Crab , keluarga Spongebob, Kel. Patrick, kel. Sandy, Kel. Squidward . serta plankton, dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

Patrick, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward mereka merantau dan terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka sejak lama. Spongebob dan Squidward mempunyai satu pekerjaan di tempat yang sama. Yaitu di Krusty Crab Sate Padang Asli….

Spongebob bekerja sebagai koki, Squidward srbagai bagian kasir. Patrick masih ,berusaha untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Sandy bekerja sebagai pembuat mesin ajaib untuk kebutuhan di darat. Tuan Crab bekerja sebagai pemegang perusahaan Krusty Crab Sate P adang Asli (KCSPA). Yang terkenal selautan.

Suatu saat tiba saatnya untuk para pekerja di Krusty Crab berlibur. Saat rapat dengan pegawai.

" Sebentar lagi kalian aku izinkan untuk berlibur, seluruh biaya liburan saya yang tanggung. Tapi, kalian harus menenntukan ingin berlibur kemana, ok ? . " kata tuan Crab.

" Kemana ya? Aku sih ingin ketempat yang belum pernah kujumpai dan kurasakan." Jawab Spongebob.

" Aku sih… terserah sajalah…. Yang penting bebas…" jawab Squidward.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga belum bisa menentukan ingin kemana liburan kita kali ini…. Aku beri waktu 2 minggu, kalian ingin kemana liburan ini, ok? ." kata tuan Crab.

" Baiklah…." Ucap 2 pegawai setianya.

_Keesokan harinya Hari Pegawai Nasional… ( ada yah ?)_

Spongebob & Patrick pergi ke rumah Sandy dengan niat bersilaturahmi…tak lupa dengan membawa helm air.

Sesampainya dirumah Sandy, Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, Sandy menyapa.

"Assalamualaikum" ucap Spongebob & Patrick.

" Walaikumsalam, ayo masuk ! kebetulan sekali aku sedang membuat kue…" jawab Sandy.

Setelah berbasa-basi, dan Spongebob menceritakan perihal liburan kantornya, kepada Sandy & Patrick .

" Wah, aku puny aide bagus , bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke darat ?." Jawab Sandy.

" Wah kalau begitu aku juga mau ya " Pinta Patrick.

" Ide yang sangat bagus Sandy !. tenang saja, kalian akan aku ajak. Biaya ditanggung kantor. Tuan Crab kan kenal siapa kalian?. Terima kasih ya Sandy…." Jawab Spongebob.

"Asyik! Kami ikut …" jawab Patrick & Sandy serempak…..

_Keesokan harinya_

" Ayo kumpul para pegawaiku…!" perintah tuan Crab.

" Baik ." jawab kedua pegawai itu.

Setelah sampai diruangan rapat, Tuan Crab Meng-awali acara.

" Pegawaiku, sudah ad aide kita akan berlibur kemana ? " Tanya tuan Crab.

" Aku sudah punya ide dari Sandy… kita berlibur ke Daratan saja…. Bolehkah aku mengajak Patrick & Sandy ?." Tanya Songebob.

" Ke Darat ? boleh juga idenya….. Sandy bisa membimbing kita…. Boleh kau ajak mereka… makin banyak makin seru…., kau setuju Squidward ?." Tanya Tuan Crab.

" Aku Setuju….." jawab Squidward.

" Baiklah aku putuskan saja, liburan kita kali ini ke Daratan…., kita pergi minggu depan, ajak teman-teman kalian. Spongebob kau bisa mengurusi keberangkatan kita ke daratan kepada Sandy . Bisa Tidak ? " perintah tuan Crab.

" Aku bisaaa.." jawab Spongebob.

_Keesokan harinya sepulang kerja….._

Spongebob segera pergi ke rumah Sandy untuk mengurusi keberangkatan liburan kantornya.

Sudah sampai dirumah Sandy

" ok akan kuurusi. Kita berangkat minggu depan ya ? ok. Serahkan semuanya kepada ku….kira-kira siapa saja nanti yang akan ikut? " Tanya Sandy.

" Terima Kasih Sandy. Yang akan ikut sepertinya aku, kau, Patrick, Squidward, Pearl ( putri tuan Crab ), tuan Crab." Jawab Spongebob.

" Ok lah 6 orang cukup…." Jawab Sandy.

"OK." Jawab Spongebob.

Spongebob segera memberikan kabar kepada teman-temanya akan perihal liburan mereka…

_Waktu cepat berlalu….. 6 hari kemudian…_

" yeiy besok liburan aku sudah tak sabar… " ucap Spongebob.. sesambil merapihkan restaurant yang dipastikan akan ditutup beberapa hari.

" siapkan tenaga kalian untuk besok setelah membereskan restaurant, kalian pulanglah dan beristirahat, besok kutunggu di depan Krusty Crab. Ok ?." perintah tuan Crab.

" Baik tuan…" jawab mereka serempak.

_Keesokan harinya….._

Terlihat sudah ada 3 sekawan di depan gedung Krusty Crab. Yaitu, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward.

" Mana yang lain ya? … hei, itu dia tuan Crab, Sandy, Pearl ! telah dating !..." ucap Spongebob.

" baiklah, begini semuanya , kalian ikuti aku… kita lewat jalan raya kemudian belok kanan. Persiapan nya telah kulakukan, ok?" jelas Sandy ketika sampai di depan Krusty Crab.

" ok .." jawab yang lain…

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, mereka segera menempati kapal selam yang telah dibuat oleh Sandy. Setelah mereka duduk dengan tenang dan telah siap, Sandy segera mengemudikan kapal selam tersebut.

" ok, sudah siap semuanya…? Jangan lupa helm air kalian ya !" Tanya Sandy.

" Baiklah kami sudah siap.." jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"baiklah berangkat…" ucap Sandy.

_Brummmmm, blusssssss, brum,,, cring-criing gudu blag….._

Mereka semua sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka, kemudian sampailah mereka semua di daratan.

" teman-teman, kita sudah sampai loh.. welcome to daratan….." ucap Sandy.

" waw indahnyaaaaaa… " ucap para mahluk laut itu…..

" Sandy, kita akan kemana nih..? " Tanya Squidward.

" kita akan pergi ke Texas, South Africa untuk menonton piala dunia, dan Greenland..….." jawab Sandy.

" apa itu semua tidak terlalu mahal …..? " Tanya Tuan Crab.

" Iya juga sih…. Yang jelas sih… kita ke South Africa dulu, kita kesana masih menggunakan kapal selam ku yang bisa berubah menjadi mobil, perahu, pesawat, dll. Jadi gratis untuk Transportasi. Hanya saja kendaraanku ini menggunakan leumpeur sebagai bahan bakarnya.. leumpeur itu kue khas Indonesia. Rasanya enak… tenang saja aku sudah membawa leumpeur yang banyak sekali untuk bahan bakar. Jadi kita bebas pergi kemana saja…." Jawab Sandy.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Sandy.." jawab tuan Crab….

" baiklah teman-teman, kalau begitu kita sekarang pergi ke South Africa, untuk menonton piala dunia 2010, aku telah memesan tiketnya kok tenang saja …" jelas Sandy kepada teman-temannya…..

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita segera berangkat saja….." pinta Patrick.

" ok, siap , maju kapal selam ku….." jawab Sandy.

Kali ini iya merubah kapal selamnya mejadi pesawat tebang. Dan begitu lah percakapan mereka setelah menampakan kaki ke darat, dan kembali lagi ke kapal selam…( kapal selam memang sebutan kendaraan itu…)

_Beberapa saat kemudian ketika mereka telah berada di langit…._

" mana ya jalan menuju South Africa, harusnya kan disini…." Sandy kebingungan saat melihat peta.

" hei, Sandy sepertinya kau salah jalan…. Dibawah ini sepertinya negra Jepang deh…." Ucap Squidward.

" ya sudah… kita pergi ke Jepang dulu ya Kawan-kawan…" jawab Sandy.

" baiklah Sandy…" jawab yang lainnya.

_Brum citttt, bluk, blakkkk, sewunyftyhi…. _

Suara saat kendaraan Sandy mendarat…..

" teman- teman , kita tiba di Jepang, sepertinya ini di kota Konoha, menurut informasi peta… kita harus Tanya kepada rakyat disini bagaimana jalan ke South Africa yang baik dan benar,. Kita cari saja dulu tempat penginapan.." Jelas Sandy.

" ok, kami senang juga kok bisa mampir ke Jepang…" jawab yang lain.

Rakyat Konoha Jepang, tampak binggung dengan mereka, sekelompok mahluk hidup memakai helm berisikan air….. tapi sepertinya lambat laun mereka pun akan mengerti…

Kemudian sepertinya aka nada sekelompok takyat Jepang yang akan menolong mereka…. Siapakah mereka ?

Mereka ialah….

IN NEXT CHAPTER….. ^-^

**T B C**

**IN **NEXT CHAPTER, : siapakah yang mau menolong mereka ? apa mereka dapat berjumpa dengan para ninja khas Konoha ? apa mereka bisa sampai ke South Africa ? apa mereka akan pergi ke Tanah Air ? apa mereka baik-baik saja? Pengalaman seru apalagikah yang merka dapat ? jadi penasaran dehhh….. makanya tunggu chapter selanjutnya ok ? do'ain aja supaya chapter 2 nya cepat selsai Amien…

Gimana nih.. cerita "Liburan yang Menarik" nya , seru kan ?

Hahay, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic kedua saya….Alhamdullillah…. fic pertama saya "Sebuah Keberhasilan" baca ya! Dan review ! ok!.

MA'AF BANGET buat penggemar Naruto. Disini Naruto nya baru keluar sedikit banget….. di chapter 2…. Baru kumpul dan banyak narutonya ! sabar ya…

Terima kasih banyak atas yang telah merelakan waktu anda untuk membaca fic ini….

Mohon ma'af apabila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, ada kata yang kurang berkenan….. sekali lagi mohon ma'af yang sebesar-besarnya…

^-^ _**that's all from me , thank you for your attention, Wassalamualaikum,.**_

Ada bonus nih…! Selamat menikmati…

**B O N U S**

Lathief : main sambung kata yuk ?

Nonnivo, devnhad, moon4 : ayo!

Risaha dari kejauhan : apa main promoter? ( salah denger )

Lathief,nonnivo,devnhad,moon4: hadduh…. "SAMBUNG KATA"

Risaha : "OH…" MAAF!

BONUS NYA aneh ya ?


	2. Di Jepang

Hai.. salam jumpa lagi nih kawan…

Maaf banget yaa soalnya telat update….. hehe sibuk dan belum kepikiran ide-ide yang segar dan menyenangkan…

*Readers : lama amat sih updatenya… gimana sih authornya nih…_Author : kan saya udah nyebutin alasan diatas._Readers: atas mane? Atas imah lu?_ Author: iya deh…. Nih baca ceritanya.. katanya mau cepet-cepet baca.._Readers : iya kan jadi lupa.. baca aja deh.* #hahaapasih?

Hehe.. ceritanya lebih menantang **disarankan** hanya yang untuk menyukai FFn Naruto & Spongebob Squarepants… hati-hati bagi yang mudah tertawa… anda akan tertawa melibihi batas normal anda. Haha..

**Ok, kita langsung dari channel Fanfiction, kita saksikan cerita :**

" _**Liburan yang Sangat Menyenangkan "**_

_**A Crossover Fanfic**_

_**Naruto and Spongebob Squarepants**_

_**Rated : k**_

_**Summary : " Gedung apakah sebenarnya itu.."**_

_**Pairing : **__**Konoha **__**:Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. **__**Bikini Bottom**__** : Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Crab, Pearl, Sandy.**_

_**Disclaimer : tokoh : Konoha: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Bikini Bottom : Stephen Hillenburg**_

_**Cerita : me. Apriiil-iaaaa**_

_**Cerita sebelumnya : Baca chapter 1 nya ok ?**_

_**Moga sukses selalu… selamat membaca **_

_**.: I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :.**_

**Chapter 2 LIBURAN YANG SANGAT MENYENANGKAN**

Akhirnya, ada sekelompok Rakyat Jepang Yang akan menolong mereka. Rakyat Jepang tersebut memang melihat mahluk laut tersebut dengan cara pandang tak tega, dan kasihan.

" Kasihan sekali ya mereka…. Siapa ya mereka ? ayo kita tolong mereka!, Sasuke, Naruto, Ayooo!..." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink.

" Baiklah Sakura…. Akupun tak tega melihatnya…" ucap seseorang diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut bergaya panta ayam atau dikenal dengan " Pantat ayam style ".

" Ayo…" jawab pula yang berambut kuning.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun jalan mendekati merekan " mahluk-mahluk laut".

" hai, kalian siapa ? datang dari laut ya….?, perkenalkan saya Sakura Haruno, yang berambut kuning Naruto, Yang berstyle Pantat Ayam itu Sasuke Uchiha…, kami ninja asal kota ini.. kota Konoha… kalian telah tiba di kota Konoha.." ucap Sakura yang memulai awal pembicaraan dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia ringan.

" Hai, senang dapat bertemu kalian… ksmi datang dari Bikini Bottom. Kota di dasar laut. Oh, yaa perkenalkan juga nih… saya Sandy, yang ini , Spongebob, Patrick, Tuan. Krab, Pearl, Squidward. Kami sedang berlibur ke daratan. Sebenarnya saya hanya mengawal sebuah kantor untuk berlibur.." Jawab Sandy ramah, sesambil menunjuk teman-temannya. Sejak itu mereka menggunakan ringan jika bercakap-cakap.

" Baiklah, salam kenal ya….. kenapa kalian kesini ? ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"kami kesini ingin jalan ke Jepang… kalian mau mengantar kami keliling Jepang.? Jujur saja kami baru ke Jepang loh…." Tawar Sandy.

"baiklah, ayo kita keliling Jepang .." jawab Naruto semangat.

" Hn… baiklah…." Jawab Sasuke malas.

_Sesdudah keliling kota Konoha di Jepang, mereka beristirahat di sebuah taman. Dan jujur saja. Sakura dan kawan-kawan agak malu berjalan dengan mahluk laut yang berhelm air. Rakyat Jepang yang lain pun merasa aneh dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi lama kelamaan rasa malu itu berkurang…_

" Aduh lelah sekali … ya . mana cuacanya sangat panas…" ucap Tn. Krab.

" Yah, maklumlah.. udara di Jepang memang panas begini….." jawab Sasuke…

_Setelah lama lama beristirahat dengan gaya mereka yang stay cool, mereka meraskan sesuatu._

" Aduh aku ingin H2O ? apakah ada yang menjualnya disini…." Tanya Squidward.

" Oh, ayolah Squidward, bahkan di helm mu penuh akan air." jawab Sandy.

" Sandy, inikan air laut… aku ingin H2O yang khusus air minum." Jawab Squidward.

" Sudah, berhentilah teman-teman aku tau tempat yang menjual H2O dan sebagainya, juga jual makanan enak disini yaitu mie Ramen….. kalian mau..? '' Ajak Sakura.

" baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat… " tawar Pearl tak sabar.

_Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang dekat yaitu sekitar Medan ke Madiun… mereka sampai di tempat rumah makan Mie Ramen tersebut. Di warung itu tertulis :_

" Rumah Makan Mie Ramen Bpk. Kumies.."

_Aslinya sih ditulis pake tulisan Jepang._

" Silahkan Masuk ..'' kata salah satu pegawai.

**Dalam pikiran sang pegawai.**

_Mahluk apaan tuh..? pakai helm isi air gak jelas banget deh…_

Tetapi, setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Sakura kepada pemilik Restaurant serta para pegawainya, mereka pun mengerti bahwa yang datang itu mahluk laut.

Mereka semua memesan mie Ramen bersrta H2O. (tentu aja….)

" Kenyang and MAK NYUSS… " Ucap Tn. Krab .

" memang enak-kan …" ucap Naruto yang sangat menyukai RAMEN bukan ngamen….

" kita mau tinggal dimana nih..? " Tanya tn. Krab kepada mahluk-mahluk laut.

"oh, tenang aja tuan. Kita nginap di hotel ok ?" jawab Sandy.

" hm.. Sakura, kau tahu hotel untuk turis asing seperti kami… kami ingin segera istirahat dan bermalam disana." Tanya Sandy.

" baik akan kuantar kalian kesana ok ." jawab Sakura.

" Hn.. kawan-kawan… aku dan Naruto harus ikut Kursus huruf Sunda dulu ya.. karena bulan depan aku dan Naruto harus ikut STUDENTS EXCHANGE PROGRAM ke Indonesia. Doakan kami ya… maaf kami tak bisa ikut mengantar.." Ucap dengan BANGGA Sasuke.

" itu Benar.." jawab Naruto.

" wah kalian hebat.. sukses ya disanaa…. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok… kami sangat memakluminya." Jawab Sandy.

"Baiklah… ayo kita berangkat rombongan Laut." Sakura bicara.

_Beberapa lama kemudian mereka segera berangkat menuju Hotel dengan berjalan kaki kira –kira setara dengan perjalanan Bandung-Bogor._

" Akhirnya sapai juga di hotel ini.." Sakura bicara dengan gempoooor.

_Nama hotelnya :_

"HOTEL 3S UNTUK TURIS ASING,BAHKAN TURIS LAUT SEKALIPUN "

Bagian recepsionis pun merasa bangga dengan kedatangan turis laut ini…

Akhirnya mereka memesan 2 kamar. 1 kamar untuk laki-laki, 1 kamar lagi untuk wanita.

Setelah memesan, mereka segera memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Letak kamar mereka pun bersebelahan. Mereka langsung rebahan (tiduran yang pulas).

_Keesokan harinya….._

Sandy baru sadar ia meninggalkan kapal selamnya disuatu tempat…. Ia tak ingat dimana kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian itu kepada rekan-rekan lautnya…

" ya sudah masih ada kendaraan umum disini. Mungkin kita akan menemukannya disuatu tempat." Kata Tn. Krab.

" kuharap begitu…" ucap Sandy.

" Baiklaah… sekarang kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Sandy sesambil menunggu Sakura yang janji akan datang hari itu.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura pun datang…

" Hai teman-teman aku datang nih….. sekarang kita mau kemana ? karena aku masih sekolah, jadi aku akan sekolah siang nanti….. jadi mungkin aku hanya mempunyai waktu sebentar saja untuk bersama kalian.. Maaf banget yaaa.. " Ucap Sakura dengan rasa takut membuat mahluk laut kecewa…

"Haha… nyelow aja kalli…. Kamu sudah punya waktu saja untuk kami, kami pun sangat senang mendengarnya…. Kembali ke topic… jujur aja kita belum tau mau kemana hari ini….." Jawab Sandy.

" ohhh begitu… Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kalian pulang ?" Tanya Sakura.

" Rencana kami, kami akan pulang 2 minggu lagi.." Jawab Sandy.

" Ya sudah…kan Sakura ingin pergi sekolah hari ini…Sakura pulang saja mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahmu. Kita pun akan membeli keperluan hidup selama disini…" Jawab si bijaksana.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang ya.. Terima Kasih…" Ucap Sakura.

" Kau ini, harusnya kamilah yang berterima kasih banyak kepadamu. Oh ya, kalau boleh kami juga menitip ucap terima kasih untuk Sasuke dan Naruto." Jawab Sandy.

" Baiklah akan kusampaikan salam kalian… kalian mau pergi ke supermarket ya ? apa kalian tahu tempatnya ? " Tanya Sakura kembali bertanya.

" kami akan mencoba _ngebolang _ disini, tenang saja… kami akan kembali ke hotel ini kira-kira sore menjelang malam. " Jawab Sandy.

" Ok, Baiklah… hati-hati ya… aku pulang dulu, dadah sampai jumpa nanti.." Ucap Sakura.

" Dahhhhh.." Ucap serentak para mahluk laut.

" Baiklah .. ayo kita berangkat ke supermarket.." ucap Sandy.

" AYO KITA NGEBOLANG.." jawab dengan semangat api berkobar para mahluk-mahluk laut…

Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dan mereka berjalan keluar gedung hotel. Setelah baru sedikit berjalan mereka agak bingung harus melewati jalan mana, akhirnya mereka menanyakan dimana letak supermarket kepada orang-orang yang sedang berjalan dipinggiran trotoar…

" kata ibu China itu, kita jalan ke sana belok kanan terus kiri, abis itu ada gapura lalu masuk gang terus ada kuil lalu kebelakang jalan kuil, belok kanan, kemudian ada banyak mobil yang terparkir otulah gedungnya…." Sandy menjelaskannya kepada para mehluk-mahluk laut..

" hm.. sebaiknya engkau saja yang menunjukan jalan, kami akan SENANG HATI mengikutimu.." Ucap Squidward malas..

" Baiklah.." Jawab Sandy.

Setelah mereka jalan dengan rute yang amat belibet dan mereka harus berjalan kaki. Jujur saja jika mereka hatus akui, mereka sangat lelah.

Akhirnya gedung itupun sudah tiba di depan mata mereka..

" Kalian yakin ini gedungnya ..? " Tanya Sandy sambil merinding ketakutan.

" Entahlah.." jawab yang lainnya dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Sandy.

Akhirnya mereka memberanikan diri mendekati gedung itu..

Dan krekkk suara aneh menghampiri mereka..

Dan ternyata gedung itu adalah…

..IN NEXT CHAPTER..

YA UDAH DEH TBC-IN AJA

**TBC**

Maaf banget ya kalo ada typo atau kesalahan yang selain itu… atau ada kata yang kurang berkenan… maaf deh… saya gak bermaksud apa-apa…. Dan maaf banget telat update… nanti chapter 3 nya mungkin secepatnya ya…. Ada bonusnya tuh dibawah…

Ini dia REPLY FOR REVIEWS

Makasih banyak ya yang udah review….

Akasuna Ryuusei Bellamy: makasih ya udah ngasih tau nama tokoh yang bener… thanks banget..

Tobito uchiha : ya.. namanya juga Fanfic apapun bisa terjadi sih… emang agak aneh, tapi anggep aja orang haha..ukurannya samain ajaa maaf ya.. thanks ya.

Miko Hanato : ya, maaf banget deh ada typonya….. semoga di chap. Ini berkurang. Thanks ya.

Hyuga risa uchiha : makasih cha dah review…. Icha juga berjuang ya…

Lathiefniwa uchiha : thanks lathifah reviewnya.. berjuang juga ya..

pgn review : thanks ya….

lum bwat akun : hehe.. makasih… maaf yaaa…

Oh,iya, beberapa review yang saya bales disini itu ada review yang di kategori crossover. Jadi sekalian aja saya bales disini. Maaf klo ada yang belum dibales, dibales di chapter selanjutnya

~~~ mungkin hanya segini yang bisa saya sampaikan ke channel ini…

Maaf ya bila ada kekurangan. Makasih yang udah review… makasih ya.. udah ngasih waktunya buat baca fanfic ini…. Yang belum review, review ya….. ok semoga sukses !..

_**That's all from me, thank you for your attention, Wassalamualaikum,.**_

**B O N U S**

Angka apa yang suka sebel ?

Jawab : 11 ( sebelas )

/Gaje ya ?/

Nantikan tebakan selanjutnya ! & chapter selanjutnya.

R E V I E W O K ? ? ?

O K ! ! !


End file.
